Toono's Last Letter
by Anari aidneub
Summary: Toono writes to Akari. His last letter, in which he tells her about his faded feelings. Or maybe not completely gone. / Toono le escribe a Akari. Su última carta, en la cual le cuenta de sus sentimientos perdidos. O, quizás, no completamente desaparecidos.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Akari,

how have you been? I just started attending my new school. It is not as different as I thought it would be, I mean, not that different from Tokyo. I have made a new friend. My new house is located near the spaceship's launching base. Every day when I head back home, I intently watch the sky. I really look forward to see the spaceship being launched to the space.

Well, that is what I should have written to you. But I never did. I didn't even bother sending any of the messages I wrote all along. It would've meant lying to you. Because the truth is that most of the time I spent hours writing you through my mobile phone. I would just take my mobile phone out and start writing, and, at last never sending them.

Perhaps you will think I was stupid but the only truth is that I did it because I loved you the most. Yes, I have…had been in love with you since all the way back to our first meeting. Until now I didn't have the courage to confront you. Even though this is just a letter, I feel as if you were right in front of me.

That time I believe I didn't expected to see you again, I mean, after we made that promise under the cherry tree. But we did, and it was just as I had unknowingly wondered. You with your beautiful brown hair and the cherry petals swirling on it. After that, the coming of the train interrupted my sight of you and when it was gone, you, too, were gone. That time was when I realized I had to move on, just as you had.

This is my last letter to you. Here, I have collected all my passed feelings for you.

I hope you'll cherish it's content at least for what it takes a cherry blossom to fall. Five centimeters per second.

Wish you the best,

Toono.


	2. Capítulo 1

Querida Akari,

¿Cómo has estado? Ya empecé clases en mi nueva escuela. No es tan diferente como pensé que sería, es decir, no tan diferente a Tokyo. He hecho un nuevo amigo. Mi nueva casa se encuentra cerca a una base de lanzamiento de naves espaciales. Cada día, cuando regreso a casa, miro con atención al cielo. Espero ansioso a ver cómo despega la nave hacia el espacio.

Bueno, eso es lo que debería de haberte escrito. Pero nunca lo hice. Ni siquiera me molesté en enviar ni uno de los mensajes que escribí para ti en todo ese tiempo. Solo hubieran sido mentiras, porque la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba escribiéndote por mi móvil: tan solo lo sacaba y comenzaba a tipear pero, al final, nunca los enviaba.

Talvez pensarás que fui un tonto, pero la única verdad es que lo hice porque te amaba demasiado. Sí, yo estoy…estaba enamorado de ti desde nuestro primer encuentro, todo ese tiempo atrás. Hasta ahora no había tenido la valentía para decírtelo. Aún si esta es tan solo una carta, siento como si te hallaras justo frente a mí.

Esa vez creo que no esperaba volver a verte de nuevo, quiero decir, tras nuestra promesa bajo el árbol de cerezo. Pero nos encontramos, y fue justo como sin darme cuenta lo había imaginado. Tú con tu hermoso cabello castaño y los pétalos de cerezo revoloteando a su alrededor. Después de eso, el tren nubló mi visión de ti y, cuando terminó de pasar, tú también te habías desvanecido. Ese fue el momento en que caí en la cuenta que debía seguir adelante, como lo habías ya tú.

Esta es mi última carta. Aquí, he recolectado todos mis sentimientos pasados hacia ti.

Espero que acojas su contenido por lo menos por cuanto le toma caer a una flor de cerezo: cinco centímetros por segundo.

Te deseo lo mejor,

Toono.


	3. Chapter 2

I wrote this in relation to _Toono's Last Letter_. The original was in Spanish but after so many years (don't remember now), I remembered I had his account (I know I'm a total mess) and re-read the things I had written so long ago and I don't know…I kinda got nostalgic for bit there. I now remember I didn't want to translate it because you know…it's never the same. Like some say: some things are lost in translation…which I find "truer and truer" every single day. But the heck, I don't care. ;) Maybe there is someone who liked this long ago and couldn't read it all because of the language…or maybe there isn't…I really don't know, but if the first is your case…or not, well, perhaps you just discovered this fic and really liked it (even a tinsy bit) *blink**blink* *smiles*…anyways this is for you. Soooo that's how I decided to finally translate it! And this is how it turned out. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>It was a day of great joy. Akari had woken up early and the first thing she saw was her calendar. She wasn't looking for a special event or some friend's birthday that day. No, she knew exactly was she was looking for. Expectantly, she raised her gaze to see that tiny box, which had been decorated with such eagerness. It said: "Wedding of Akari Shinohara and…" She stopped. She didn't want to think about him. To only think about his name made her cheeks, which normally had a natural blush, turn crimson red. The day had arrived. ¡Finally! After such a long wait…finally, her wedding, her so longed marriage. She started fantasizing about the moment when she, dressed with the same dress that had used her mother when she had married her father, she would be standing, had extended, and the ring slowly being brought closer by<em> his<em> hand, by the hand of... .

Riiiin. Riiiin.

The doorbell of her small apartment rang twice, breaking the imagery she had created in her head. Taken aback, she ran towards the door, not without quickly checking herself in the mirror and tying her messy hair in a ponytail first.

She stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

–Mail for…Shinohara…Akari?

–Yes. That's my name – answered her astonished – But, who…?

–Sign her, please – interrupted the mailman, handing her a pen.

She signed and he gave her the envelope with the letter inside.

–Thank you very much, madam.

–Thank you, too.

Akari closed the door and stared at the enveloped. No, not at _the envelope_, but at the _name_ of the sender. Toono Takaki. Takaki, thought Akari, but that was in the past. The soon to be wife turned her head and gazed at that painting, the one with the cherry tree. For a brief moment, she could see Takaki's face again, her and him, when they promised to meet again under that same cherry tree. When the cherry blossoms fell, though Akari full of longing. Wait! What was she thinking?! She was engaged! Even worse, it was the day of her wedding. At five, and she had tons of stuff to do still. She had to visit her stylist…at…nine and a half...in an hour! First she had to take a shower. Akari hesitated and look toward the unopened envelope for the last time before leaving it in one of the drawers. Soon after, she hurried to the bathroom and, as she bathed, she cleansed her mind:

With water went her memories.


	4. Capítulo 2

Escribí esto relacionándolo con _Toono's Last Letter*_, que por cierto...está en inglés ^.^ (gomen) pero me parece que de a partir de ahora voy a escribir los siguientes capis (o como sea) en español (-.-UU)...así que... ¡espero que lo disfruten! Y dejen REVIEWS! Por favor!

* *SPOILER*en síntesis, es la última carta que Toono Takaki le escribe a Akari, expresando sus sentimientos, los que aún le quedaban por ella, pero ahora él quiere seguir adelante...

* * *

><p>Era un día de gran gozo. Akari se había despertado temprano. Lo primero que vio fue su calendario. No lo consultaba para ver si ese día había un evento en especial o si era el cumpleaños de alguno de sus amigos. No, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba buscando. Expectante, levantó la mirada para ver ese pequeño casillero decorado con el mayor afán. Este decía: " Boda de Akari Shinohara y …" Se detuvo. No quiera pensar en él. Tan solo pensar su nombre hacía que sus mejillas, que normalmente estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, se tornaran rojo carmesí.El día había llegado. ¡Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo de espera… al fin, su boda, su tan anhelado matrimonio. Empezó a fantasear sobre el momento en que ella, vestida con el mismo vestido que había utilizado su mamá cuando se casó con su papá, estaría parada, con la mano extendida y el anillo, lentamente, siendo aproximado, por <em>su<em> mano, la mano de… .

Riiiin. Riiiin.

El timbre de su pequeño apartamento sonó dos veces, quebrando la imagen que ella había estado proyectando en su mente. Sorprendida, corrió hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirarse con apuro en el espejo y recogiéndose su alborotado cabello en una cola de caballo.

Se paró ante la puerta, dio un respiro profundo, y abrió la puerta.

–Correspondencia para … Shinohara… Akari?

–Sí. Así me llamo– respondió Akari anonadada- Pero, ¿quién…?

–Firme aquí, por favor– la interrumpió el cartero, entregándole un lapicero.

Ella firmó y él le dio el sobre con la carta adentro.

–Muchas gracias,… señorita.

–Gracias.

Akari cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando al sobre. No, no _al sobre_, sino al _nombre _del remitente. Tōno Takaki. Takaki, pensó Akari, pero eso ya esta en el pasado. Volteó la cabeza y vio ese cuadro, el del árbol de cerezo. Por un breve momento, pudo ver de nuevo la cara de Takaki, ella y él, cuando prometieron volverse a ver bajo el árbol de cerezo. Cuando estuvieran cayendo los pétalos de cerezo, pensó Akari con nostalgia. Pero, ¿¡qué estaba pensando! Estaba comprometida. Peor, ese día se casaba. A las cinco de la tarde, y todavía tenía que ir a hacer muchas cosas. Tenía que ir a su cita con el estilista… a las…nueve y media de la mañana en...¡una hora! Primero tenía que bañarse. Akari vaciló y miró el sobre por última vez antes de dejarlo en el cajones de su aparador. Acto seguido, se apresuró al cuarto de baño y, mientras se bañaba, iba limpiando su mente.

Con el agua se iban sus recuerdos.


	5. Capítulo 3

He-hey! Buenooo hace tiempo que había dejado de lado este fic...en general, había olvidado mi cuenta (literalmente...ya ni recordaba mi contraseña jeje).

Creo que en gran parte debido a que mi compu anterior tuvo varios infartos hasta que finalmente x.x murió y con ella poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo todos mis documentos...no solo fics-to-be sino también mis trabajos finales en los cuales invertí meses de sudor...eww... Volviendo al tema, la verdad es que me distraje y créenme que, cuando digo que me acordé de la historía que había querido escribir hace tanto, es unos de los ALGOS MÁS GRANDES E IMPORTANTES (y pocos) de los que me he acordado. Sip. Se que no soy "LA escritora" y que de seguro hay muchos fics que mucho más todo ahí afuera, PERO ¡hey! YA ESTÁS AQUÍ! ;)

Así que disfrútalo...o no...pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo lees primero :3

*PS: Ohh, lo olvidaba. Si empezaste a leer esta "serie" en inglés y ahora estás luchando por entender que rayos acabo de decir: DON'T WORRY! I WILL TRANSLATE IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I PROMISE. :D

* * *

><p>Toono se hallaba paseando por el barrio tranquilo de Tokyo, donde había pasado su infancia junto a …. <em>Akari<em>… Su pecho se contrajo y una ráfaga extraviada del invierno pasante lo hizo estremecerse. Muchas veces le había parecido irónico el hecho de que se hubiera mudado de ese lugar debido a sus padres y ahora fuera debido a ellos que regresara: para su entierro. Las campanas del tren hicieron que Toono volviera al presente y se detuviera justo antes de la barra rayada. Por unos segundos se quedó mirando al otro lado del riel, donde, según él, faltaba algo (_alguien…_). Aún con una vaga esperanza no aparto la vista hasta que el viento del tren se disipó y la barra volvió a alzarse. _Nadie… _Había pasado un mes desde que había enviado el sobre. No sabía que había esperado como respuesta, o si había esperado una en absoluto. No, no podía ser esto último, pues no había pasado un solo día sin haberse atrapado a sí mismo mirando a la ventana en busca de una figura azul. Y aquí estaba él ahora…tan cerca a esos recuerdos que se había prometido desterrar mientras los grababa en ese pedazo de papel.

¿Cómo había acabado así? Dolía recordarla; sin embargo, tratar de olvidarla era como borrar parte de sí, lo cual era mucho peor: se sentía vacío y tan…impotente.

El sensor de la bodega lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Ehh? ¿Para qué había venido? Oh, cierto. Le había dado hambre…ahora se sentía tan lleno. No obstante, cogió lo primero que encontró y se dirigió a la caja.

Sus pies lo llevaron por un camino que no había recorrido en años. Jamás había llevado a Akagi consigo por esas calles, había esperado algo especial, o algo simplemente,…no sabía. Había sido un recorrido que solo había reservado para momentos en los que andaba en soledad y se dedicaba a hallar grandeza y asombro en cosas tan pequeñas y aparentemente insignificantes como una pluma en descenso. Pero ahora solo podía distinguir promesas, que aunque nunca habían sido pronunciadas, habían sido rotas; talvez estaría caminando con _ella_ en este momento, como cada tarde que se dedicaban al otro; talvez se sentarían en ese café que solía lucir tan acogedor cuando imaginaba sus labios rozando el filo de su taza de té verde. Y quizás, tan solo quizás…esa hubiera sido la iglesia en la cual hubieran unido sus labios en promesa de un futuro juntos.

Sus pies seguían andando, aproximándolo hacia la silueta de aquel lugar sagrado, hasta llegar a la acera del frente. Su respiración se cortó y sintió una estrechez en el pecho. Podía ver a la gente congregada, la decoración y a un señor en traje que no paraba de chequear su reloj con cara casi de preocupación: una boda.


End file.
